


we kissed under your christmas tree, while your parents were asleep.

by inspector_spacetime



Series: Stydia One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man Overboard inspired again (the song is Decemberisim)<br/>Lydia and Stiles shared a kiss a long time ago, before the gang moved on. Stiles still remembers it, and every Christmas he misses her more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we kissed under your christmas tree, while your parents were asleep.

Stiles actually had Christmas Eve and Christmas off this year, which was a surprise. He didn't have a girlfriend, which was convenient this time of year, and he barely visited home. This year seemed like a good time to do it. He could leave The day after Christmas, and make it home in time for work. Beacon Hills wasn't exactly the place to return to for Christmas, unless you had family and his had gotten bigger. His dad married Melissa making Scott his brother for real, and they had a baby girl. After two boys they were relieved, but Stiles knew she was going to be a hyperactive little thing. Nothing less than mischievous could come from crossing those blood lines. 

Scott and Kira would be there. Derek and Allison would not, they were visiting Isaac and Jackson in Paris. Stiles skirted around asking Scott about Lydia, and Scott could see right through him-well he couldn't see since they were on the phone but he knew Stiles. "She's visiting her mom."

Stiles sighed and gave in, "Its just...hard okay?"

Scott felt sympathetic for his brother, his best friend. "As far as Kira knows, Lydia isn't seeing anyone. She hasn't for a while."

"Yeah well neither have I. It's not a matter of how I feel about Lydia. Work is time consuming. I have met plenty cute girls. I don't have the time to date them."

Scott scoffed, "You may not have the time, but Lydia does. You guys can't keep dancing around your feelings."

Stiles ignored him. "Yeah, I'll see you at home."

They hung up and Stiles looked at the picture on his end table. It was of the whole group when they were younger. Stiles and Lydia had stayed up late that night at her house. Her mom was asleep. They drank some eggnog and talked about Christmas miracles. A while later they shared a kiss by the Christmas tree. It was one of Stiles favorite memories that he shared with Lydia, but he supposed a lot of his favorite memories were with Lydia.

He tried to convince himself it was a schoolyard crush, and he had a long run with Malia, but it never worked out. It was good that they didn't harbor any ill feelings towards each other. So he loved a girl he wasn't with, one he had never dated. He was crazy for a girl with strawberry blonde hair. Every Christmas his heart would get heavy with memories of what could have been, and he would wait for her to call or text.

Sometimes it would be late and she would tell him sorry she was so busy but she had to wish him a merry Christmas. She called every holiday, but Christmas held that significance, because of that night.

He packed a bag for the trip, and had to pack a separate bag with all the presents. He got there early Christmas Eve, his baby sister barely waddiling along.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't know you could walk!" He said to her and she cooed at him.

"Stiles!" She ran to him and hugged him. She then pointed at the tree. "Chrissmas." She said and he picked her up.

"Yeap, and I got you a special present, but you have to wait until tomorrow to open it." She pouted but he tickled her and got her smiling again. "No whining while big brother Stiles is here."

He set her down and she tottered off. Melissa yelled at Stiles from the kitchen. "You going to stand in the doorway all day?" He walked into the kitchen and hugged her. "You're here early."

"Melissa, early? Me? You must have me confused with Scott." She chuckled and handed him a plate with eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

He sat in to eat it. "Actually Scott and Kira got here last night. He went out for orange juice."

"Damn. Always one-upping me." He said between bites of food. Melissa chuckled, but didn't reply. Baby Delilah ran in and grabbed her mothers leg. "Scott back." She said and Melissa picked her up.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" She asked.

"Wiff Stiles and Scott?" She asked and Melissa nodded. Delilah pretended to think about it. "Okay." She finally said and Melissa put her in the high chair.

Scott came into the room and joined them for breakfast.

They had a whole day of family bonding and everything. Stiles had a good time and he barely thought about Lydia. That was until Kira brought her up Christmas morning while everyone was opening presents.

"Um, so have you talked to Lydia?" She said to Stiles and he set down a gift from his dad and Melissa.

"No why?"

"Well...she's coming to dinner tonight."

Stiles didn't want to spend the whole day thinking about Lydia Martin, or that he would be seeing her in a few hours, but he did. He thought about what he might say, how he was going to act. He knew he didn't have any control over his mouth. It was going to be a disaster.

Dinner came and went. He managed not to say anything to ridiculous. Kira and Scott left. Everyone else went to bed. Lydia and Stiles were eating dessert and reminiscing.

"Remember that night we kissed under the Christmas tree?" He said and she stiffened, he immediately regretted it. It was one of his favorite memories and it seemed like it caused Lydia tension.

"I...do." She sighed. "Stiles-"

"Forget it, forget it." He said grabbing his plate and heading to the sink.

"No, um, Stiles I do remember it. That's why I have trouble with Christmas. It's like one of those huge 'what if's'. What if we did get together? How would everything be right now? And every Christmas when I'm alone in my apartment with my mini tree and my presents arriving in the mail I think I could have been happier or I could have been closer to home, but mostly I think what if we planned to date, and where would we be."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. "I...get that, but--"

"I'm not done." She said and Stiles raised his hands in defense. "I'm not unhappy. I love my job. I love my life. I'm not saying this because I'm missing some since of fulfillment or something. I'm genuinely curious and I...can't date. Its so weird, you know."

"I know, Lyds. I think about the what if too. I think about it every Christmas as I wait for your call or text or whatever you send that year. I'm not unhappy either, but we can say something is missing. Not fulfillment, or anything, but honestly something  _is_ missing. I've never felt the way I do with anyone else the way I do with you."

She avoided his eyes. "I feel the same...but we can't do anything we live hours apart...and we're about to live further apart. I'm getting transferred here."

Stiles knew a Christmas miracle was something that usually happened once in a lifetime, and he thought he used it that night with Lyds, but he wished anyway for them to be together. Somehow.

"Well we don't have to decide anything right now." He said quietly. He kissed her cheek and walked into the living room. She left and promised to stop by before she went home.

Stiles was packing the next morning when his phone rang. "We need you on a case in Beacon Hills. Its come to our attention you're from there and your father is the Sheriff. Its very important we have you there. The case will be going on for an indefinite amount of time." 

He accepted of course. They set him up with an apartment in town. He would be able to move in after the holidays. Lydia stopped by before she was heading out. "I'm going to pack and I'll be back in town in about a week." She said to him. "When are you coming back?" She asked.

"You are not going to believe this." He said and she looked at him waiting. "I got assigned a case here."

"Do you know how long you'll be here?" She asked a little breathless.

"Actually they aren't sure how long it will take."

She didn't know what to say. Things like this didn't just happen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh, Ms. Martin, I have waited so long for this." She giggled a little bit.

"Shut up, Stilinski." She said and kissed him again.


End file.
